Lucas Meets World
by huntiksecrets
Summary: Set after the episode "Girl Meets the Secret of Life". Lucas knows he did the right thing, but he pushing his friends away anyways. But when Lucas meets a new part of the world, the only people he can turn to are his friends.
1. Lucas Meets the Bully

**Lucas's POV**

"LUCASSS!"

I heard screamed down the hall. I felt a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. "Ahh!" I breathed as I stood up. "Not again. I'll be right back, sir."

"Lucas?" Mr. Matthews asked concerned.

"I'll be okay, sir." I said hesitantly.

"Lucas?" he repeated.

"I'm okay, sir." I said with confidence. "If I manage to not come back expelled, then you have all changed me." I ran out the door and down the hall to where Zayn was. As I approached, I saw Joey holding him tightly to the lockers.

"I did it again," Zayn said as I walked up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Zay. Now, get out of here." Joey quickly let go of Zayn, only to turn and shove his back into Zayn's body. I stared at him until he finally let Zayn walk away.

"Are you kidding me?" Joey replied, just as Mr. Matthews arrived with Maya and Riley. "I had a neck in my hand. I liked it. I miss it. You my new neck?"

"Are you the one?" I responded. "Cause there's one in every school, isn't there? So in this school, you're the…"

"Yeah," Joey retorted, with a sickening smile on his face. "It's me."

"I couldn't help but notice your pointy boots. Back in Texas, we appreciate a nice pointy boot. They can end a fight real quick." I shoved Joey hard into the lockers. "Unless somebody knows to put his heel on the soft part where all your toes are."

He stood there staring at me for a few seconds before he responded sarcastically, "Oww!"

"Now I'm sure you want to throw a punch. Except I've got both your wrists and I'm as strong as a horse. And I don't even work at it, I just am."

"The way I see it, all the matters is what happens when you let go," he said, breathing into my face.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I knew it would be simpler to just start taking shots at each other. But I'm going to tell you something, and you really need to hear this. In the end, you're gonna be the one of the floor and I'm gonna be the one who walks away."

Slowly, I let go of his arm and raised mine to the ceiling. "So, I'm gonna do you a favor and let you keep your reputation. And I'd like you to let me keep mine." I let out a sigh of relief when he just walked away, but I could not help but wonder if this was really over.


	2. Lucas Meets Pain

**Lucas's POV**

I went along the day, trying to avoid Riley and Maya and their thousands of questions. Zayn was avoiding me too, probably because he was embarrassed about almost getting beaten up. After what seemed like an eternity, the final bell of the day rang. I quickly walked out of the school, heading home.

As I got off the subway and walked up the stairs, I got the strangest feeling, the feeling that I was being followed. I glanced around, but everyone seemed to be normal, everyday people walking around. _I'm just being paranoid_ , I thought to myself as I continued the walk home.

I felt a buzz in my pocket. I reached for my phone only to find another text from Riley.

"We need to talk. I'm coming over."

 _Great,_ I thought, _that is the last thing I want to have happen right now._

I quickly responded.

"No. Just leave me alone."

And she responded quickly, too quickly:

"Fine."

As I looked up from my phone, I saw three guys in black hoodies walking straight to me. I felt two pairs of hands grab my arms and pull me into this dark alley. As they pulled me fully into the shadows, I looked up to see Joey standing there with a huge smirk on his face.

"So, you think that I would have been the one on the ground? Well, you were so wrong," Joey said, breathing close to my face. Joey quickly throw a punch, making contact with my right eye. I groaned as my head was forced back, as I struggled to get my arms free from his goons. Joey throw another punch; this time busting my lip.

His goons suddenly throw me to the ground. His pointy boot made contact with my ribs, causing me to fall onto my right side. He continued to kick me until I extended my arms to try and grab his leg. But instead of stopping his leg from kicking my ribs again, he stomped hard on my arm, twisting the heel of his boot where my hand connects to my arm. I heard several popping noises as an extreme pain encased my arm.

I tried so hard to not show the pain, but my wrist hurt so badly. I finally cracked, letting a whimper out of my mouth. Joey stopped kicking me as he and his goons laughed. "Look now who is the one who walks away." he said slyly as he turned and walked away.

And I just laid there.

After several minutes, I struggled to sit up, which was extremely difficult with a throbbing ribcage and an excruciatingly painful arm. It hurt to move. It hurt to even breathe. I reach for my phone, only to find my pocket empty. _I must have dropped it when they jumped me,_ I thought. I remembered the text that I had sent Riley. No help was coming; I was all alone.


	3. Lucas Meets the Voices

**Maya's POV**

I saw tears form Riley's eyes as she looked at her phone. "He doesn't want me to come," she said, sounding completely heartbroken.

"Screw that!" I said, maybe a little too loud, for the other people of the subway car looked and stared at me. As the subway came to a stop, I tugged on Riley's arm as we exited to the platform of Lucas's spot. "We are going to talk to him."

"What if he gets mad?" Riley asks poutingly, trying to pull herself back into the subway car. "He is going to hate us!"

"No he is not, Riley! I think he needs a friend right now, even though he may not want one."

"Okay, let's go." Riley said, not all too confident. The two girls walked arm-in-arm out to the street, heading directly for Lucas's house. The look on Joey's face earlier definitely had made me feel uneasy. I could not shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach that Lucas needed us for something.

 **Lucas's POV**

"Come on, Riley! Hurry up!"

I heard in the distance, but in the haze of pain, I could not tell if the voice was real or just in my imagination. But the voices continued:

"Maya, I don't think this is his street."

"Maya, are we lost?"

"Maya, slow down. My legs aren't as long as yours."

"Maya…"

The voices started to become clearer as they grow louder.

"Let's go down this alley. I think Lucas leaves on that street," Maya said, as her shadow was cast over my head. I just sat there in silence, praying that they would not find me in this pained state, while at the same time, knowing that they were the only ones who could save me.

The shadows are getting bigger and bigger. The voices getting louder and louder. Suddenly, I could see their shoes, then their clothes, and finally their faces.

"Maya," I whispered. The shoes stopped moving. The clothes stopped shifting. The faces turned to see look at me. The expressions on their faces looked so surprised, so worried, so scared.

This time I heard Riley's voice so clearly, though it was only a whisper.

"Lucas."


	4. Lucas Meets Tears

**Lucas's POV**

It felt like an eternity that Riley and Maya were just standing there staring at my broken and bruised body. Maya stood there frozen with her mouth wide open. And Riley. Well, she turned as white as a ghost. The silence of this moment could have been cut with a knife, but instead, it was disturbed by the sound of Maya dropping her backpack as she moved to kneel down next to me.

"Oh my God, Lucas," she said in a hushed tone, reaching her hand to brush my bruised face. I pushed my chin into my chest, not wanting to let Maya know just how much pain I was in.

But she found out anyway when I let out a whimper of pain as her fingers brushed over my face. I can feel her eyes traveling over my body, trying to assess the damage.

"Who did this to you?" she asked with so much sympathy.

The world was silent again for a moment before I moved my mouth. "Joey," I said with a grimace. "His buddies pinned me down while he hit me. Getting pay back for this afternoon."

As I looked up to see her face, I saw tears falling from her beautiful eyes. It broke my heart to see her crying. Riley was still standing there, in shock over what she was seeing and hearing.

"If we help you, do you think you can walk?" Maya asked, sniffling a little as she tries to compose herself.

"I think so," I reply, glancing at my arm, which is swollen twice its size and all kinds of different colors. "Just watch out for my arm. I think it's broken."

Maya moves to my left, grasping my shoulder. "Riley, help me get him up."

As Riley moves into position, the girls help me to my feet. Maya swings my left arm around her shoulders, supporting most of my weight on herself, while Riley gently grasps my elbow and around my waist, shifting her hand as I whimper in pain.

"Let's get you inside," Maya says as she and Riley lead me down the alley to my house. I can't help but whimper and moan at each step, feeling the pain in my torso and my arm as my body shifts. Tears are pooling in my eyes now, but I don't let them out. I can't let them see how much pain I'm really in. Got to be strong.

Thirty more steps.

Twenty.

Ten.

Now, up the seven stairs to my door.

Riley reaches for the key under the mat. The door swings open.

Over the threshold into the house.

Gently, set on the couch. Riley runs to get ice. Maya grabs her phone, going outside to call for help.

There is no stopping them now. I let the tears fall. And they flood out.


	5. Lucas Meets Comforting

**Riley's POV**

As I walked back into the living room, I saw Lucas sitting on the couch, shoulders hunched over, showing he was in pain. I freeze when I see him in tears, but not just that single-tears of crying. This was a full-on body-shaking, tear-wrenching sob.

I can hear Maya outside the door, talking on the phone.

"Yeah, we are at his house."

"No, sir, no one is home."

"Please hurry! He's in a lot of pain."

"I don't know what to do…"

Maya would have called Lucas's dad, but he has been in Chicago all week at a conference. And Lucas's mom, well, she had been back in Texas for the last two months. Maya and I think that something is going on between his parents, but Lucas did not say anything about it, so we didn't ask.

The door swings open and Maya walks back in, seeing me standing awkwardly in the hallway. "Your dad is coming. He should be here in ten minutes or so," she says quietly. "How is she?"

I cannot bring myself to answer, only glancing at the pain-stricken, crying boy. She grabs my hand and quickly pulls me towards Lucas. Sitting down next to Lucas, Maya reaches around his shoulder to take him into an embrace.

"You're going to be okay, Lucas," Maya says in a comforting voice. "Mr. Matthews is going to be here soon and we're going to take you to get looked at."

Lucas moves his head to cry into Maya's shoulder. I just awkwardly stood there, not quite sure what I was supposed to do.

After several minutes, Lucas moves away from Maya, using his uninjured hand to wipe away his tears. He stared into Maya's eyes, while she too wipes away the tears from her cheeks.

"We need to ice your wrist," Maya said, coming back to reality. I quickly sat down on the other side of Lucas, while Maya helped Lucas to stabilize his arm away from his chest. He whimpers in pain as I wrapped his wrist in the ice, moving his arm down to rest on his lap.

Maya puts her arm back around his shoulders, as Lucas hung his head. I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he strained to say, clearly in pain.

The silent moment was interpreted by the knocking on the door.

 _Thank God!_ I thought to myself. _Help is finally here_.


End file.
